futurebebowrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ow
Joseph Tierney (born February 14, 1989) better known by his ring names De-Fusion and known currently as his nickname Joey Tierney, is an Irish professional online wrestler, musician and actor. He is signed to Future Bebo Wrestling , performing on it's Unbreakable brand in addition to being the lead singer of heavy metal band Edge of Flames. Outside of wrestling, Tierney formed the band Edge of Flames in 2003 as their lead vocalist. Their self titled debut album (2004) and Broken Soul (2005) consist of cover songs and original music; The Poisoned (2007), Legendary (2009) and Original Sin (2012) feature all-original music. He also starred in television series Angel until the shows cancelation in 2005. Professional wrestling career 'Future Bebo Wrestling' Mystery Superstar and Disclaimer (November 4, 2010 - November 24, 2010) Joey made his FBW debut on the now defunct Disclaimer brand on November 4, 2010 as a special entrant into the Elimination Chamber match, hand picked by Kayla Williams. A number of promos aired hyping his debut, not showing his face or revealing his name. He then showed up backstage, arriving in a limo, again not showing his face. Tierney would then go on and he interfered in a match with then FBW Trans-Tasman Champion Aero Scantlin and Emerald Green, claiming he would walk out of FBW Secrets as the new FBW World Champion. He then continued to make his mark in FBW by attacking both Todd Austin and Aero Scantlin, stating that he is the best in the world at everything he does and will show it by winning the FBW World Championship. Tierney would then go on and win his debut match with the brand three weeks after his official debut, defeating Aero Scantlin using the ropes for assistance. Joey failed to win the FBW World Championship at FBW Secrets, being eliminated by eventual winner, Aero Scantlin. After suffering defeat in the Elimination Chamber, Joey would form a partnership with a man also suffering from a loss, Craig Adams. Both men claimed they lost due to poor desicions by referees, and would show the world why they should be treated with more respect. Alliance with Craig Adams (Novemeber 24, 2010 - February 20, 2011) A week after the Pay-Per-View, Joey formed an alliance with Craig Adams after both men lost their respective matches. Adams was slated to face the world champion Aero Scantlin in a singles match, where if he won, Craig would face him for the championship at FBW Golden Christmas. Craig had won the match, due to an outside interfence from Joey. Aero would then get his rematch in the new year at FBW New Years War, but would come up short once again against Adams. Various matches and hiatus. (Decemeber 21, 2010 - February 20, 2011) Joey would have a few sparadoic appearances on Disclaimer throughout the rest of the month, coming up short in some. He entered number 15 in the Equalizer at FBW New Years War, being eliminated by eventual winner, Dusko Varesanovic. Joey would then step down from his duties as a wrestler and continue to manage then FBW World Champion Craig Adams until coming back for one final match, losing to Todd Austin in a fairly even match. Tierney would refuse to re-sign his contract, due to being "burnt out". The wait is over and return to FBW (January 29, 2012 - Present) During the January period of FBW, a number of mysterious promos aired on the website, all ending with the number "29". The last promo that aired had a mysterious figure performing Joey's trademark entrance, claiming "The wait is over". On January 29, 2012, during the Equalizer at FBW New Years War, before the number 30 th entrant was due to arrive, the lights went out and the arena was pitch black. A figure on top of the ramp lit up, and it was revealed to be Joey Tierney, after a year's hiatus. Joey ran down to the ring, with the fans support behind him, and continued to hit former friend Craig Adams with the FTW (Fuck the World) and eliminate him from the match, before sharing a passionate kiss with Kara Hills and making his exit. The next week on Unbreakable, Joey came out to address the audience on why he returned. He told them that Craig Adams disrespected him and he wanted revenge. John Bennett would then interrupt Tierney, which lead to Tierney costing him his chance in the Elimination Chamber at FBW Elimination Finale. Joey defeated Basilio Raul Morenos in his return match. Tierney defeated John Bennett at Elimination Finale, and is now set to face Craig Adams at Futurefest. Joey then went onto face the new FBW Galaxy Champion, Trip Johnson on Unbreakable a week later, with the match ending in a draw. Tierney then defeated Revenant in a squash match in preperation for his battle with Adams at Futurefest. Both men will be having a press conference hyping their match. Other media 'Music' In the mid 1990s, Tierney wrote a monthly column for Kerrang magazine focused on the heavy metal scene. The column only ran for about a year. Tierney is the lead singer for the heavy metal band Edge of Flames. Since their debut album in 2004, Edge of Flames has released five studio albums: Edge of Flames, Broken Soul, The Poisoned, Legendary and the 2012 album Original Sin as well as two live albums: Edge of Flames Live and Poisoning Europe In 2011, Tierney performed vocals on a cover of "Let the Madness Begin" on the Fozzy tribute album, Catching the Grail. He made a guest appearance on Dream Theater's album, Systematic Chaos on the song "Repentance", as one of several musical guests recorded apologizing to important people in their lives for wrongdoings in the past. 'Television' Tierney guest starred on television series Angel from seasons 3-5, lasting until the shows cancelation in 2005. He starred as the supporting villian helping The Beast take over the world, and continued to battle Angel long after the Beasts death in season 4. Tierney would then see the light and join Angel in a battle to the death against the Black Thorn, a group of underworld demons. Persional life His father Chris Tierney is a former professional wrestler, wrestling internationally. Though he was born in the prominent Dublin neighborhood of Dublin, New Ireland, Tierney was raised in Los Angeles, California and his announced as from Paradise City in wrestling. Tierney and his wife Lorna have two children - a son named Shane Matthew Tierney, who was born on June 22, 2005 and a daughter named Nicole Ashley Tierney, who was bron on October 2, 2007.Tierney has two tattoos on his left hand. The first is his wedding band while the second is the letter 'E' surrounded by flames on the back of his hand, representing Edge of Flames, a band he has been lead vocalist for since 2004. Tierney grew up with his two best friends and traveled the world wrestling together, Shane Matthews (Williams) and Zack Richards. He is the god father to Zack's son, Zack Richards Jr. as well as Shane's son, Joseph Matthews. With Zack's death, Joey now looks after Zack as they travel the world wrestling in the same promotion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Fuck the World (Double knee facebreaker) 2010 - present **Original Sin (Double underhook facebuster) 2010 - present **Edge of Flames (Swining corkscrew neckbreaker) 2012 - present *'Signature moves' **Springboard moonsault **Standing enziguri **Running enziguri **Springboard enziguri **Flash back (Reverse STO facebuster) **Spinning heel kick **Standing dropkick **Missile dropkick **Elbow drop **Backbreaker **Neckbreaker **Boston crab **Crossface **Armbar **Clostheline *'Managers' **Crystal Phoneix **Sweet Poison *'Managed' **'Craig Adams *'Nicknames' **'The Fusion **The Best in the World **The King of Rock N' Roll *'Entrance themes' **'Beauty of Annihilation - Elena Seigmen (2010 - 2011) **Let the Madness Begin - Fozzy (2012 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Future Bebo Wrestling' **'FBW Match of the Year 2010 (Elimination Chamber match) **FBW Finisher of the Year 2010 (Fuck the World)